la forma correcta de equivocarse
by v0dka-T
Summary: El perfecto novio de Nanoha, la invita a conocer a su familia, pero nadie es lo que parece. Con su mundo al reves, que elegirá?. Traduccion de "The right kind of wrong" escrita por MonnlightRainbow.
1. Bienvenida al campo

Hola, soy Gokú… nah mentira xD, bueno, hoy les vengo a presentar esta historia que esta muy buena, y se llama "_The right kind of wrong" _escrita por MoonlightRainbow, en ingles. Y quería que ustedes, también pudiesen leer. Le pondré mucho empeño para que quede bien traducida. Ojala les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenida al campo.**

Hace dos semanas, bueno creo que fueron dos, en realidad no puedo recordar, pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que hace dos semanas atrás, mientras estaba distraída, vendí mi alma… en realidad no es para tanto, pero hice algo extremadamente estúpido, incluso para mí. Verán, para mi cualquier tipo de compromisos provocan serios problemas. Y aquí estoy, en este pequeño aeropuerto lejos de Japón, lejos de la seguridad y/o salud mental. Volviendo al minuto de estupidez, hace dos semanas atrás, sin querer acorde con Yunno Scrya-Harlown, mi novio hace cinco meses, conocer a su familia, alguien… quien sea… máteme.

Podría haber dicho: "Oops, es broma, cambie de idea" cuando mi rubio novio de ojos verdes salto del asiento, haciendo una especie de danza de la victoria que incluía, dar vueltas, saltar y levantar los puños

_**Presente…**_

¡Demonios! Esas tontas maletas están tomando todo el día. OH, OH, me esta sonriendo. Respondo su sonrisa escondiendo el miedo y el pánico que esta creciendo desde que salimos del avión. Finalmente, vienen las maletas. Con toda la ansiedad reprimida corro a sacar la mía, en ese momento solo deseo poder lanzar un STARLIGHT BRE… ¡mierda!

"¿Estas bien?" ¡Dios santo! He golpeando a un niño con mi gorda maleta.

"¡LOCA BALLENA! ¡ME ROMPISTE LA NARIZ! Me dijo apretando su supuesta nariz rota.

Pequeño malcriado, **"**BUENO, ESPERO HABERTE ROTO ALGO! CALLATE CUANDO ESTAS HABLANDO CONMIGO" NIÑO RATA!" tiene doce el puede soportarlo.

"¡GORDA ENDEMONIADA! Te voy a acusar a mi mamá." Me amenaza mientras corre con falsas lágrimas.

"SI, SI, SI… ANDA Y DILE A TU MAMA, pequeño mocoso TE VOY A DAR ALGO PARA QUE LLORES…!" Yunno me agarra del brazo, y me arrastra fuera del aeropuerto. Juro que algunos niños simplemente no tienen modales. Un minuto después sentí que apretaba mi brazo "Yunno, suéltame, ya estoy tranquila" relativamente tranquila, en realidad ese momento verbalmente explosivo con un niño me hizo bien.

"¿Estas segura? Amenazaste con golpear a un niño después de que ya lo habías golpeado en la cara" dijo con calma, obviamente tenia razón, pero…

"Mou… Yunno-kun, el me dijo gorda y endemoniada, además, él choco con mi maleta".

"Claro… pero por favor trata de controlarte, digo trata de controlar ese temperamento mientras estamos aquí" dijo con una sonrisa y ojos suplicantes "y vamos a tratar de reiniciar estas vacaciones, de una manera menos violenta" Yunno beso suavemente mis labios y salimos a la calle. El plan era que su hermano viniera a buscarnos y nos llevara a "La Fortaleza" como Yunno la llamo, Después de cinco minutos dando vueltas en la acera, no podía deshacerme de los nervios, pero Yunno dijo emocionado "Nanoha, ya están aquí" Genial...

Una camioneta Dodge azul-medianoche, cromada, de tres cuartos de tonelada se detuvo frente a nosotros, inmediatamente puse mi mejor sonrisa amistosa. Desde el lado del conductor salio un hombre alto y guapo, con el pelo azul oscuro y un sombrero vaquero, rápidamente el camino a través de la camioneta a abrazo a mi novio con un estrangulador abrazo del oso. Yunno devolvió el abrazo con muchas ganas. Cuando el festival de demostración de amor fraternal había terminado, Yunno y su hermano se volvieron hacia mi, con una sonrisa que un niño pondría cuando le muestran un nuevo juguete nos presento, "Chrono, te presento a Nanoha Takamachi, mi novia. Nanoha, el es mi hermano mayor, Chrono Scrya-Harlown".

"Es un placer conocerte, Chrono" dije extendiendo mi mano

"Ah no seas tan formal! Ven por algo real" dice Chrono mientras de atrapa en un abrazo del oso "Ella es mas linda de lo que pensé conseguirías" Chrono molestaba a su hermano

"¡Cállate!" Yunno responde.

"jajajaj" escuche una risa femenina viniendo del asiento del copiloto, "OH, vamos Chrono, ya no es tan flacucho como antes." dijo una mujer con el pelo corto, castaño claro, mientras abrazaba a Yunno, me mira y sonríe, luego mira a Yunno y dice "Pero, si el ratón de biblioteca se las arreglo pata conseguir un bombón!" no pude evitar sonrojarme ante las burlas, malditas mejillas.

"Genial, acabo de llegar y ustedes ya están atacándome" dice con su falsa voz de sufrimiento.

"OH… deja de llorar y preséntame, ¡demonios!" la mujer dijo mirándome.

"OK, esta bien, ya veo quien sigue llevando los pantalones en su relación" río dirigiendo su atención a Chrono.

"¡Pff!" fue todo lo que el vaquero pudo decir antes de recibir una mirada de_ cálmate _que la morena de pelo corto le dio.

"Amy, ella es Nanoha. Nanoha, ella es Amy Limiette, la guardiana… digo novia de mi hermano." Antes de ser aprisionada en otro abrazo, me acerque a ella y abrace, preocupándome que sea un abrazo calido, que fue devuelto con gusto.

Cuando todas las presentaciones y golpes amistosos fueron hechos, subimos a la camioneta en dirección a "La Fortaleza". En el camino, Chrono, Amy y Yunno tomaron turnos para mostrar el camino o compartir alguna historia embarazosa acerca de ciertos lugares. A medida que nos abrimos paso por el camino de MidChilda, la ciudad principal, no era muy grande. Unos minutos después estábamos fuera de ella. Cinco minutos fuera de la ciudad, no pude dejar de notar dos enormes puertas de madera que se abrían hacia la calle, con un cartel al lado que decía "Clínica Veterinaria Harlown" En la entrada había algunos camiones estacionados y lo que parecía ser una plataforma de helicópteros.

"Mmm...… Parece que ella llegara tarde, como siempre." Escuche a Chrono susurrarle a Amy, mientras ella asintió con la cabeza.

Extraño…

Otra media hora después y estábamos en medio de la nada, yendo por un camino de tierra roja con colinas cubiertas de hierva verde a cada lado. Frente a nosotros había una enorme casa de dos pisos, que tenia una amplia terraza con vista al patio, que tenia árboles frutales y pinos. Juro que pude notar un estanque en la parte trasera, OH no, ¡están forrados!, ¡no puedo hacer esto!, no sé modales en la mesa, siempre que uso tenedor, uso uno… para toda la comida. Justo cuando me estaba paralizando por un ataque al corazón, Chrono dijo con orgullo: "Bueno, ya estamos en casa".

"¿Lista?" Yunno pregunto, fuimos los últimos en salir de la camioneta, debido a que estaba agarrada a la puerta como si fuera un salvavidas.

OK, respira profundo… "Si, vamos".

Con el equipaje firmemente tomado, para que sepan, no me gusta ser mimada, bueno solo por mis muchas mascotas. Chrono mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que Yunno y yo entramos a la casa de campo. Trate de que mi boca no quedara abierta, eché un vistazo por toda la hermosa decoración, parecía una de esas cabañas de un millón de dólares. El suelo era de madera. Como trato de mantener mi baba en mi boca, escucho pasos rápidos que venían de la escalera a mi derecha y escucho decir "¡MI PEQUEÑO!"

"¡Mamá!" mi novio logro moverse antes de ser atrapado por una mujer de pelo verde.

Cuando la mujer de unos cincuenta años, termino de exprimir la vida de su hijo, volvió su atención hacia mi. "bien, bien, ¡pero que preciosura tenemos aquí!"

"Ella es mi novia, Nanoha Takamachi" Yunno le dijo con orgullo, "Nanoha, ella es mi hermosa madre, Lindy Scrya-Harlown"

"Aw… gracias Yunno, pero la adulación no te llevara a ningún lado" río, "es un placer conocerte al fin Nanoha. Especialmente por que mi hijo se comporta como una colegiala durante nuestras llamadas".

"¡Mamá!" Yunno grito, mientras todo mundo empezó a reír.

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte, aunque Yunno no me contó mucho acerca de ustedes, el quería que fuera una sorpresa" dije mirándolo todo el tiempo. "pero aparte de eso, muchas gracias por permitirme estar aquí, con ustedes."

"No hay problema. La familia no puede quedarse en hoteles, incluso si el no dijo mucho acerca de nosotros" Lindy hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo con desaprobación. "Esta bien, vamos a tener mucho tiempo para conocernos, pero ahora, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver su habitación?" Ella dijo guiándonos por las escaleras. Al llegar a la parte superior había un gran ventanal con vista al estanque que desemboca en un lago con patos y gansos, y dos personas pescando en el muelle. En el fondo una combinación del celeste cielo a amarillo pintado con rallas rojas, naranjas, rosas y púrpuras. La imagen perfecta.

"Aquí estamos". Dijo Lindy ya que llegamos a una habitación con una cama matrimonial, cornamentas en la pared, frente a la cama una pintura de caballos galopando, también he visto una puerta pequeña "Como verán" los amables ojos verde azulado señalaron esa puerta, "esta habitación tiene su propio cuarto de baño, así que ustedes afortunados no tendrán que compartir con nadie mas" mmm...? Exactamente cuantas personas viven en este castillo. "OK" la mujer de pelo verde dio la vuelta después de una ultima mirada a la habitación se dirige a nosotros "acomódense. Tomen una ducha o lo que quieran, pero en dos horas, espero que ambos puedan estar en la mesa para cenar filete con patatas al horno, ¿entendido?" termino con tono firme, como si no fuere una elección…

"Entendido" ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Tan pronto como se fue entre en la habitación para desempacar la ropa y provisiones para el viaje… un mes… un muy, muy, muy largo mes. Señor ten piedad. Cuando termine de poner el mi ropa en el armario, sentí dos brazos alrededor de mi, y el cabello rubio rozo mi mejilla, Yunno apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro. En todo lo que pude pensar fue un "¡no me toques!" ¿Conocen esos momentos en que sólo quieres que te dejen solo? Es como que se siente en ambiente. "no quiero a nadie cerca de mi. No me toques, no me hables, solo no lo hagas" bueno mi invasor de espacio personal de ojos verdes nunca, digo nunca se da cuenta. Y YO ESTOY PROVOCANDO ESA SENSACION.

"Hueles bien, Nanoha" mas vale que no estés con ese animo por que mi pie tiene ánimos de golpear algo. Continuando con voz seductora "aun tenemos una hora antes de bajar… y ha pasado un tiempo desde…. Ya sabes" ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!, ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR! Esas palabras hacían eco en mi mente, incluso mientras Yunno besaba mi cuello, como sutilmente me quita el abrazo y pone sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando estábamos cara a cara abrí mis ojos, yo estaban controlando mi ira. El pobre retrocedió, moviendo su cola como un perro que hizo algo mal. Ya que se encontró con un par de ojos azul zafiro fríos como el hielo. Hice lo mejor que pude por mantener el tono de voz "QUITA TUS MALDITAS MANOS DE ENCIMA"

"lo siento cariño, pero no me siento bien para hacer eso después del viaje" media verdad "estoy bastante cansada, sabes, y no me siento cómoda haciendo estas cosas en la casa de tu madre" Si, ahí esta la molestia en sus ojos, deja que la molestia y la culpa, ahora el toque final, una excusa "Además, tenia previsto tomar una ducha, me siento sucia después del viaje que hicimos, Gracias por entender" dije gentilmente apretando su mano.

"C… Claro" se las arreglo para decir después de un rato, aun estando aturdido. Hm… Casi me siento mal… casi.

_**4 horas después…**_

La cena fue sin novedad, solo llena de historias embarazosas de la infancia de Yunno. Incluyendo un incidente en el que Lindy y Chrono atraparon a Yunno intentando diseccionar un ave que había chocado en una ventana de la casa, mientras que su amigo Johnny le pasaba las herramientas. Lindy dijo que en ese momento supo que el seria medico y no un veterinario. Lo cual es algo mas que explica el entorno tan lujoso. Resulta que Lindy es la propietaria de la Clínica Veterinaria Harlown, que heredo de su difunto marido Clyde Harlown. Chrono resulto ser uno de los veterinarios y Amy, su asistente. Sin embargo el tema paso a segundo plano bastante rápido, especialmente después de que Amy empezó a decir lo bueno que Chrono es, creo que era solo para verlo sonrojar, pobrecito. La conversación mas interesante y misteriosa empezó así.

"OH, no seas tan humilde, cariño" Amy empezó. "vamos es algo para estar orgulloso" cuando Chrono se resistió, la bromista mujer se digirió a mi para conversar "ya que alguien no quiere abrir la boca, voy a contarte. Chrono pasa a ser el cuarto mejor veterinario en el estado. Y déjame decir que hay muchos, muchos veteranos talentosos en este estado. Tengo que admitir que estaba un poco curiosa y dispuesta a ayudar a molestar. Especialmente por que el oso azul me hizo temer por mi vida en el aeropuerto.

"Entonces, ¿quien lo dejo fuera del tercer lugar?" pregunte juguetona

"jajaja una mujer, claro!" la morena se río. Después de que se tranquilizo continúo. "Bueno, por supuesto Tía Lindy es el tercero, Shamal Yagami el segundo. Oh, luego podrás conocerla. Ella es una buena amiga. Y…" Amy hizo una pausa para mirar a Lindy, luego a Yunno cuyo rostro parecía enfadado, con la mandíbula apretada. La habitual alegre morena apresuradamente termino con un: "Te encontraras con la numero uno mas tarde, dejare que sea una sorpresa" después de esa torpe declaración, un extraño silencio se apodero de la mesa hasta que Lindy pregunto si alguien quería mas carne o patatas, pero definitivamente, algo esta pasando.

De todas formas, estoy oficialmente agotada. Un total de tres días de viaje, mas todos mis nervios, las presentaciones, todo eso sonriendo. Si, todo lo que quiero hacer es dormir… pero no puedo. Me levante y baje, así no despierto a Yunno con todos mis movimientos. Al llegar a la parte baja me senté, sin saber que hacer, contar ovejas no funciono, sentada allí, acurrucada para entrar en calor, mire por la ventana, encima de la puerta al final del pasillo. La luna llena brillaba, la luz se reflejaba en las tablas pulidas de la entrada. Cautivada por la luz no sentí los pasos silenciosos detrás de mi, hasta que una pequeña bestia estaba sobre mi. Cuando sentí que lamieron mi cuello un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, pero antes de que pudiera gritar mi sangriento asesinato, me voltee para ver la mas adorable bola de pelos, con inocentes ojos color rojo. Ella (comprobé) era el más lindo, el más fiero pero más lindo cachorro que haya visto. Era difícil de decir, pero su piel parecía de color rojo y tenia una mirada como la de un lobo. Fue difícil resistir la tentación, así que lo tome en brazos y lo abrace como si fuera un oso de peluche. Al lobo cachorro parecía no importarle, solo continuaba lamiendo mi cara. En medio de nuestra sesión de apretones, el fuerte rugido de un motor diesel se detuvo delante de la casa. Mi nuevo amigo rápidamente de levanto, tan pronto sintió el sonido de una llave girando la cerradura salio corriendo justo para cuando el intruso nocturno llego.

"¿Arf?" una voz femenina pregunto, la pelusa roja salto usando la fuerza de las cuatro patas para ascender a los brazos de la persona desconocida. Al parecer, por reflejo la mujer atrapo a la bola de pelos, que comenzó una avalancha de lamidas. "Caray, Arf, ten cuidado, saltar así es peligroso, ¿y si no te atrapo?" una autentica preocupación y afecto sincero goteaba en esas palabras, mientras que una mano amable le alboroto el pelo, la recién llegada se guío por la luz de la luna, poco a poco se inclinó para liberar al pequeño de sus brazos.

Y por Dios, de esa posición de rodillas surgió una Diosa. Con el cabello largo hasta la cadera, casi como una supermodelo, no, las supermodelos son humanas y esta persona, no podía serlo. El Ángel con curvas en los lugares correctos, se veía tonificada, la piel tan perfecta a la luz de la luna que brillaba en ella para darle un tono angelical. Incluso su cabello de oro parecía crear un halo, Jeans ajustados abrazaban sus curvas, y un chaleco negro manga larga con cuello V se ajustaba de manera perfecta. Después de inspeccionar de arriba abajo a la angelical estatua. Mis ojos se cruzaron en una mirada que nunca olvidaría, Ojos borgoña, tan fríos, tan vagos que me dejan estática en el lugar, cerré la boca al notar que mi mandíbula estaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, y trago la saliva que estaba por caer.

Maldita voz, justo cuando la necesito más, Ok, cálmate. Corazón cálmate, vas tan rápido que no puedo pensar. Nanoha, respira y deja las palabras salir, que palabras, ahora? Creo que estoy lista, "s… so…. soy" mi seca garganta, trago y empiezo otra vez, "Na…Na… Nano" ¡DI TU MALDITO NOMBRE DE UNA VEZ! Me di cuenta que me veía tonta en esa posición donde había estado acariciando a Arf. Tratando de romper el contacto visual intente levantarme, pero mis piernas estaban débiles de estar tanto tiempo en cuclillas, me tropecé. Oí pasos rápidos, mientras me preparaba para chocar con la pared.

Poco a poco, tras el impacto, abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta de que esta pared era muy suave y cálida. No me había dado notado del frío que hacia hasta que sentí el calor de esta cómoda pared. Esperen… las paredes no suelen ser suaves, o calidas, Ajuste mi vista para ver un cuello blanco, y comprendí que estaba apoyada en el ángel de cabellos dorados. Mirando hacia arriba, aquellos ojos borgoña enigmáticos para mi, me miraban divertidos. Capturada por esa poderosa mirada, sentí mis mejillas arder. Quiero decir me acabo de estrellar contra la criatura mas hermosa. Con un movimiento suave y elegante, pude sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor abrazándome suavemente, pero a la vez firme, mis manos, gracias a dios, no estaban en sus pechos, pero si en sus fuertes hombros. Me quede así para recuperar el control de mis débiles piernas. Malditas traidoras.

Con una leve sonrisa, me dijo con su suave y ronca voz que podría derretir un cubo de hielo. "soy Fate"

Debo haber sido ese cubo de hielo, porque lo único que pude decir fue, "¿En serio?"

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Canta para mi Parte I

**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo un nuevo capito de este fic, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Canta para mi, Primera Parte.**

**Nanoha**

¡CIELO TENME PIEDAD! ¿Como pudo ser lo único que se me ocurrió decir? Decir algo en japonés podría haber sido mejor. Podría haber utilizado una escusa como "lo siento, se me salio. jajaja" mi sofisticada respuesta hizo brillar los ojos color burdeo y… sabia que estaba en problemas.

"Mi nombre es Fate… a menos que mis padres hayan mentido" sabelotodo. Con eso reaccione un poco. Ya no estaba tan abrumada por su belleza.

"Mintieron" respondí "Soy Nanoha Takamachi, la novia de Yunno" inmediatamente la diversión en su mirada disminuyo.

"Lo se" susurro. Hubo un momento de silencio, las dos enfrascadas en un concurso de miradas. Pero antes que pudiera parpadear mi salvadora me solto. En shork intente de mirar a los ojos para encontrar respuesta, pero la misma frialdad, vaguedad, habia regresado a su mirada. Con su rostro completamente ilegible. Rapidamente como la rubia cambio su posición, miro hacia arriba de las escaleras, después de eso saludo apáticamente "Yunno, bienvenido a casa"

¡Santo dios! ¿Como fue que lo escucho? Incluso supo que era Yunno. Hay otras tres personas en la casa. Tal vez tiene superpoderes… o simplemente por el hecho de que no estoy en la cama. Nah… sin duda son superpoderes.

Con una fría voz, Yunno respondió "Fate" creo que estoy en problemas "Veo que ya has conocido".

"A tu novia, Nanoha" Fate termino por el. Los ojos verdes se quedaron mirando a la mujer rubia como si fuera un tipo de depredador. Como su percibiera una amenaza a su dueño Arf gruño a Yunno "¡Arf!" Fate la regaño-

"Nanoha, ella es mi hermana" ¿En serio? Ahora.

"Ya veo, es un placer conocerte" Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por sonar relajada en este ambiente tan tenso.

"Igualmente" ella respondió poco convincente. "Bueno, es media noche y… la cama me llama. Los veo mañana, buenas noches" corto y no tan dulce. La chica de cabello dorado desaparecía por el oscuro pasillo. Poco después el lobo rojo como un soldado.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Yunno preocupado.

Bueno no estoy en medio de la batalla, ¿pero que demonios fue eso? "Si, estoy bien" respondí calmada subiendo las escaleras. "¿Estas… Bien?"

Yunno sonrío suavemente. Inclinándose para darme un suave beso en los labios y luego dijo "Ahora lo estoy" Extraño… "Bueno, vamos a descansar un poco"

"Si, suena bien" ahora estaba oficialmente agotada después de conocer a un angel y después darme cuenta que es un angelical demonio, luego de ser atrapado en medio de tierra de nadie, una zona de guerra.

**Fate.**

Caray, como si este día no podía ser mas agotador. Me veo obligada a tratar con el. Esos ojos verdes que todavía me miran como si fuera un criminal… suenan como que subieron las escaleras.

No estoy cansada después de esto. Así que vamos a ver que hay en la nevera,

Filete y patatas… vamos a ver ¿Qué mas se esconde?... ¿Porque están esas personas tan tarde?

"Buenas noches, mamá" puedo decir por las zapatillas de conejo.

"A menos que mis padres mintiera", respondió en tono de burla. "nunca supe que mi hija fuera tan grosera con alguien que ni siquiera conoce" hace pausa para permitir que su regaño cause culpabilidad. "buenas noches a ti, mi querida Fate. Porque…debo decir, en la tarde tu hermano vuelve después de tres años, ¡tres años!, y tu de repentinamente tomas una llamada de emergencia a las ocho de la noche? " dijo decepcionada.

Ella sabe el porque, así que… mentí. "que se supone que haga… dejar a ese caballo morir? Si no iba, el Moria. Y ese es el mejor caballo de Jeb." Dije cansada.

"Fate, eres la mejor… pero no eres la única veterinaria de este pueblo. Además se que Shamal tomo esa llamada… no tu." Ella tiene razón, siempre la tiene, maldita intuición maternal. "Shamal esta lo suficientemente calificada para tomar esa llamada" me parece que no tengo salida esta vez, no me rendiré sin pelear.

"Que quieres que te diga" desesperadamente pidiendo que no llegue allí.

"¿Por qué?" sus ojos suplicantes por una verdad.

Como sea, lo uno que pude sentir fue un pulso contante entre mis ojos, sin mirar esos ojos ardientes mientras hablo, me agacho para tocar a Arf. "Ya sabes por que… Yunno… es difícil, Mamá. Él… él me odia.

"No lo hace"

"Estuviste allí todo el tiempo, escuchaste su voz… el deseaba que yo cayera muerta ahí" mi voz, derrotada, al igual que el resto de mi.

"Lo escuche y te escuche a ti, no es como si tu tuvieras la voz tan calida." Es cierto, pero aun así.

"Seria incluso mas molesto si hiciera como si nada pasa entre nosotros" mi voz suave, era la verdad" mira, fui civilizada. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no puedo arreglar esto yo sola, necesito algo para poder hacerlo" sabia que mi mirada suplicaba que me entendiera.

"Lo sé…" sus calidos ojos cayeron al mostrador, sus hombros soportando una pesada carga, con la que no pude ayudar esta noche.

"Es verdad, estaba evitando a Yunno, cuando tome esa llamada". Cuando se veía vulnerable no pude dejarla así. "me hice a un lado, y todos pueden seguir siendo una familia. es lo mejor. No voy a ser la razón por la cual esta familia se desmorone" me tomo de la mano ofreciendo tranquilidad, "me conoces… voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, incluso si eso significa distanciarme" por muy difícil que sea entender, incluso si Yunno me odia, destruir mi felicidad no significa nada para mi, si puedo mantener al resto feliz. Mantenerla feliz.

"¿Que pasa con Nanoha?" su voz tranquila me trae de nuevo al presente.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Ella es amable Fate… y linda, Trata de llevarte bien con ella" un fuerte apretón en mi mano para animarme.

"Nunca podría a ser cruel con alguien que no conozco, mamá. Pero Nanoha esta con Yunno. Es mejor para ella si mantengo distancia… lo mejor para ella es que también me odie" Probablemente acabaría de hacer su vida imposible si me mantengo cerca. Parece ser lo mejor que hago, mi madre busco en mis ojos respuesta, alguna signo de emoción, pero no iba a encontrar nada. Mis muros estaban levantados, de manera que ni mi madre pudiera ver a través. Sonreí débil, apreté suavemente su mano diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Le bese la mejilla y luego respondí "¡Vamos!, es muy tarde para que una anciana este levantada, anda a la cama y no te preocupes tanto."

"Me preocupa porque tengo una hija tan imprudente. Y no estoy vieja… soy como un puma"

"Claro. Feroz Sra. Scrya"

Con una genuina sonrisa ella dijo "Me alegro que estés en casa, Fate" su voz llena de amor. "Es una lastima que no puedan ser amigas, seria tan bonito"

"Si, si… te quiero, mamá. Buenas noches" bese su frente y me metí una vez mas en mis pensamientos. "Ella es hermosa… y divertida" susurre.

"Escuche eso". La almirante dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.

"ANDA A DORMIR, orejona" pude sentirla reír.

Suspirando mire hacia abajo para ver un ovillo de pelo rojo por mis pies. Conociendo a mi pequeña mascota, supe que estaba en un profundo sueño como para despertarla.

"Vamos, bola de pelos, vamos a dormir" Bueno, tal vez una ducha primero… una ducha caliente.

**Nanoha**

Has tenido esa sensación cuando te quedas dormido y aunque sean unas pocas horas, sientes como que pasaron cinco minutos. Bueno aquí, cuatro minutos después con mi alarma natural através de la ventana. Trato de imaginar que el canto del gallo es una canción de una extraña pesadilla, incluso si es una pesadilla quiero seguir durmiendo. Dame cinco minutos…

_30 segundos más tarde._

Nope, no puedo… simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Las cinco… cinco de la mañana. No creo que haya amanecido aun. Lo que faltaba, ese alma olvidado que siente la necesidad de ser el primero en despertar. ¿Qué clase de endemoniado pájaro es que anda chillando antes de que salga el sol. Ok Nanoha, que empiece el juego… puedo hacerlo… DEBO… DORMIR… AHORA.

UGh…! Bueno, no voy a ser la única levantada tan temprano "Yunno… Yunno" ¿Cómo puede dormir con ese ruido? "Despierta, despierta Yunno" lo sacudo y queda de frente a mi "Yunno…" siento una corriente en mi cabeza, la paciencia se me esta acabando "¡DEMONIOS DESPIERTA!" Agitando al rubio como si fuese un terremoto.

"¿Nanoha?" ¿Quién mas podría ser? Atontado, trata de alcanzar sus lentes "¿Qué hora es?"

Me siento un poco culpable, pero me niego a ser la única despertada por culpa de ese tonto gallo. "Lo siento, el gallo me despertó. Son las Cinco, ¿Quieres salir a correr?" se me acaba de ocurrir. Es tan temprano que seria un desperdicio no hacerlo, mientras esta fresco aun y… necesito limpiar mi cabeza de todos los pensamientos violentos que tengo hacia los animales con plumas.

Pocas ganas se veían en su rostro, pero asintió diciendo "Bien, solo cinco minutos mas.". Y puso su cabeza en la almohada.

"No, Yunno ahora" lo tire de la manga.

"Esta bien, esta bien, me levanto" después de bostezar, nos levantamos.

Después de estar preparados empezamos a alongar mientras Yunno me explicaba el camino que haríamos por el bosque detrás de la casa, será refrescante esta mañana. El tiempo no me importo cuando pude sentir el viento golpear mi rostro y el paisaje iba pasando. Mientras corremos por la laguna, los primeros rayos calidos se reflejan en la superficie del agua. Reflejando plateadas las olas causadas por las truchas que saltan por insectos. Toda la escena con pájaros cantando alegres en el fondo solo lo hicieron increíblemente hermoso, magnifica la forma que muestra su belleza única-

Mirando adelante a mi novio, no pude ver el parecido. Además del pelo rubio no se podía considerar al mismo nivel, faltaba… algo.

Podría jurar que estaba enfrente de mí, pero eso fue antes de ver una extraña flor, similar a un lirio naranja con un centro rosado que me atrapo. Maldito mi comportamiento distraído. OH bueno, de vuelta al camino. Seguí corriendo hasta que escuche un gorgoteo de agua como si se moviera sobre las rocas. Tengo curiosidad, no de esa estúpida, por eso sigo adelante. Vamos, he visto que no debería estar vivo, siguiendo el gorgoteo pasar lentamente. "…Whooaa… Golpe!" Hmm… debo seguir el camino, pero este camino es tan familiar. Coso si alfo cortara el aire. Desafortunadamente, la curiosidad gano, pero me aseguro de romper las ramas a medida que me acerco al sonido. Al acercarme al origen del gorgoteo, me doy cuenta de que el sonido se fue. Bien… por lo menos me lleva a esta laguna.

Al sumergir la mano en el agua fría. Veo a través del agua para ver correr a una ardilla hacia un cedro ancho y recto en un agujero. De los arbustos saltan dos conejos, que rápidamente se fueron al verme. Al oír el crujido de las hojas secas con cada paso que daba para sentarme en una roca, una sonrisa de formo en mi rostro. En este lugar tan apacible, mi problema de enojo parecía esfumarse y era reemplazado por nada. Bueno… casi nada… a excepción de un par de ojos Burdeos que no podía entender. Esa mirada distante? Antes que pudiera detenerme, empecé a cantar una nueva canción americana.

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars,

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars,

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Estaba tan atrapada por la música y el entorno tan tranquilo. Perfecta condición de distracción.

Yeah,

I could use a dream or a genie or a wish,

to go back to a place much simpler than this,

Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin',

And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion,

And all the pandemonium and all the madness,

There comes a time where you fade to the blackness,

And when you're staring at that phone in your lap,

And you hoping but them people never call you back,

But that's just how the story unfolds,

You get another hand soon after you fold,

And when your plans unravel,

And they sayin' what would you wish for,

If you had one chance,

So airplane airplane sorry I'm late,

I'm on my way so don't close that gate,

If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight,

And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Déjenme aclarar NO SOY CANTANTE, por eso no soy buena con los versos, pero puedo hacer los coros.

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars,

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars,

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

No creo que esta canción combine con el ambiente... pero al diablo con eso. Sin decir que cualquier canción del cielo y las estrellas me pone feliz. Aquí vamos.

Somebody take me back to the days,

Before this was a job, before I got paid,

Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank,

Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway,

And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it,

But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant,

I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes,

Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days,

Before the politics that we call the rap game,

And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape,

And back before I tried to cover up my slang,

But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray,

So can I get a wish to end the politics,

And get back to the music that started this shit,

So here I stand and then again I say,

I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes

Disfrutando mi momento de tranquilidad. Empecé a mirar alrededor y… como pude mantenerme tranquila… me perdí, estoy muy, muy perdida. Demonios… esto NO es bueno. Pero debo mantener la calma, seguir cantando. No es bueno, no puedo estar un día sin comida. ¿Hay leones de montaña? No lucho con ningún tipo de león, no soy Daniel. OH mi… bien Nanoha! Distráete, siempre distraída, alguien… quien sea…

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars,

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes,

In the night sky,

Are like shooting stars,

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

**Fate**

Yo estaba cortando, hasta que escuche pasos acercarse, lo cual es inusual ya que es tan temprano. Chrono no hace ninguna actividad los sábados hasta después de las siete. Mamá y Amy están tomando su primera taza de café, por lo que queda solo uno de esos dos. A evitar el conflicto.

Después de esperar un rato para que quien sea se fuera, la curiosidad me gano. Silenciosamente me escondí detrás del cedro, mirando alrededor encontré una larga cabellera castaña, tomada en una cola ladeada, caer por un hombro. Moviendo la cabeza como si estuviese manteniendo el ritmo. Sus zapatillas, Lucian como si se salio del camino. No deberías mirar a la gente de esa manera.

Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, al tropezar me di cuenta de que ella es atlética. Bien marcadas sus piernas y brazos. Piel perfecta, que ahora tiene un rubor roza por el esfuerzo. Su espalda tiene curvas agradables y yo probablemente no debería estar mirando a la novia del hermano que me odia.

Creo que esta cantando, si se puede considerar cantar escuchar a alguien adivinando las palabras que debería decir. Hmm… por lo menos ella intenta con el coro. ¿Que canción… es? Oh… la de los aviones. Buena elección. Pero por la forma en que estas mirando alrededor, tus ojos zafiro están reflejando preocupación más el agarre de tu pantalón corto. Ella se perdió. Trate de no reír, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarla tan fácil.

Sacudí las ramas y pateé las hojas. Jajaja… se paro como una libre. Con el pánico escrito en su cara dijo "¿Quién anda ahí?" Me decidí a aliviar su preocupación.

"Te das cuenta que de haber sido un animal salvaje… estoy completamente segura que no respondería, fácilmente podría haber sido un oso bebe." Anoche me di cuenta que el sarcasmo es la mejor manera de relajarla.

"OH, solo eres tu, ingeniosa como siempre" un rostro impasible, pero sus profundos ojos azules estaban aliviados.

"Vamos, vas a perder el desayuno si estas mas tiempo aca" trate de sonar casual, y mantener un nivel de formalidad. Caminando devuelta a casa, ella me sigui en silencio. Una vez me di vuelta para ver como estaba, me encontre con una fuerte mirada llena de preguntas examinando mi espalda.

La castaña inmediatamente miro al suelo y yo también, en el camino dije en mi tono habitual "Solo sigue el camino y podrás regresar a casa" sus emociones son fáciles de leer en su rostro, sobre todo en esos ojos que son como gemas. Confundida "Tengo que ir recoger bayas, así que adelante." Mas o menos una mentira yo no quería ser vista volviendo con ella. "Adiós" me di la vuelta dejándola sola… la cosa es que me sentí mal al ajarla así. Enferma conmigo misma, con mis frías paredes, con la situación, corrí devuelta al bosque. Sola otra vez.

**Nanoha**

No se que es mas extraño, el hecho de que la listilla me encontró y me ayudo. O el hecho de que la listilla me encontró y ni siquiera comento algo a cerca de que estaba perdida. O como el demonio angelical me dejo en este camino creo que he estado parada en el mismo lugar ya cinco minutos. Ricitos de oro casi me golpea al sentirse perseguida. Ahora se siente extraño, como estoy caminando sola, me siento… abandonada. Y otra vez enojada por que ella… SIMPLEMENTE ESCAPO. Ni siquiera pude darle las gracias. ¡Es la segunda vez! Siempre desa… Owww… oww… Quizás patear el árbol no fue la mejor de las ideas. Tal ves eso es lo que intentan decir Arisa y Suzuka acerca de usar la violencia cuando trato de hacer amigos. No… de ninguna manera.

Ahí esta esa pequeña casa. Ah, y ahí esta Yunno creo que si corro lo suficientemente rápido, entonces quizás… ¡Si! Que llegue primero. Pero tengo que aparecer después de él. Espera, espera, ahora "Caray Yunno pensé te has vuelto rápido". Puedo ser una actriz con mucho talento cuando se necesita. Así que a respirar como si estuviera cansada.

"´¿En serio? Pensé que solo fue suerte" bueno, si, pero lo que no conoces, no te hará daño. Esta respirando fuerte y parece que se le va el cuerpo. Dije algo acerca de demostrar lo macho que es. Voy a tener que correr más rápido la próxima vez. Ahí veremos quien es más rápido, amigo.

"no, ¡lo hiciste muy bien!, ¡en serio me dejaste atrás!" ¡Mentira! Pero, si lo hace feliz.

"Gracias, Nanoha." Llevaba una gran sonrisa, que era agradable de ver. Pero mi voz interior competitiva decía "Espera hasta la próxima".

"Ve a tomar una ducha. Voy a caminar un poco" sin mentiras esta vez, quería ir a la laguna.

"Esta bien, estaré listo rápido"

"No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo" le dije mientras el iba en dirección a la escalera.

"Oye, Nanoha" Volviendo mi atención hacia el, sonriendo dice "Te amo"

"También, Yunno-kun" Seeee…. Hay unos problemas con eso, pero algo por lo que no hay que preocuparse ahora. Mientras a ver la laguna.

_15 minutos después._

Hay dos motivos por las cuales me quería venir a sentar al viejo muelle. Numero uno: quería verlo. Muy simple en realidad. Sin embargo una razón también puede funcionar como excusa, eso, me lleva a la número dos: Quería saber cuando ricitos de oro volvería de ir a visitar la casa de la abuela. Voy a recoger bayas, dijo, pero no le creo. A veces me sorprende la cantidad de paciencia que tengo. Sentada en el suelo, mi dedo tocando la madera como un pájaro carpintero. Con suerte, no hago un agujero en… BOOOMM… PERO QUE…

Escuche unos Crack, el bosque esta cayendo. Sacada de mi ensueño vi una copa de árbol desaparecer. Una ves el polvo se levanto, toda la vida parecía seguir como si no paso nada. Los pájaros siguieron cantando y las ardillas siguieron jugando. Solo que quede… preparada para correr… preparada para un ataque aéreo. Cinco minutos después me di cuenta que podría ser el objeto de burla de la casa.

Después de un momento de relajación, que duro poco recordé la razón numero dos, buscando por donde estaban los árboles una mancha dorada. Por fin encontré paz cuando salio de la zona de guerra sin rasguño. Algo que no podía distinguir en su hombro. Rumbo a lo que supuse seria un granero, miró hacia arriba y me vio mirándola. Esto no me convierte en un acosador ¿verdad? Por supuesto que era lenta en el bosque, entonces… me atrapo. No soy una acosadora talentosa. La vi arrugar su perfecta frente. Pero tan rápido como apareció se fue otra vez. Fantasma. Durante todo este tiempo y ni siquiera tenia bayas. Yo realmente quería verlas!. Como sea.

Una ducha fría se llevo mis frustraciones. Me sentía como nueva y baje a la cocina. Yunno había sido detenido a mitad de camino por Chrono para un uno a uno. Lastima que no estaban aceptando apuestas. Chrono ganaría, no es crueldad, es la verdad. Y la verdad duele.

En la puerta, pude ver las gallinas cacarear, así que me asome. Efectivamente ahí estaban Lindy y Amy sentadas con un gran tazón pelando algo. "buenos días", anuncie. Estar alrededor de estos es mas fácil de lo que esperaba, no hay esa torpe tensión… bueno un poco, pero manejable.

"Buenos días, Nanoha" lindo me dio una calida bienvenida.

"Buenos días, correcaminos" Amy sonrío ante su saludo.

"¡Amy!" la mujer reprendió a la castaña dándole un golpecito en el hombro. ¡Que graciosa!, ¡ellas me vieron!, ¡mierda que vergüenza!

"jajaja… lo siento Nanoha, no lo pude resistir" hizo una pausa para reír mas "Parece que acabas de ver al diablo, nunca pensé que podría ver a alguien correr tan rápido" la molestosa intento parar de reír.

"Mou… Amy, ¿Por qué eres tan mala?" puse mi cara triste de cachorrita. Quería que se sintiera culpable.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Dijo "y no intentes de hacer que me sienta culpable." Atrapada "conozco ese truco. Lo uso todo el tiempo" Lindy se río de nosotras.

"Esta bien, ustedes jugaras con las emociones, ayúdenme con esto" de ninguna manera puede ser… ella no lo hizo "bayas. Fate las trajo temprano" Ella lo hizo. "OH si, Nanoha, Fate dijo que te vio un poco preocupada cuando te encontró en el muelle" explico con el seño fruncido "No te asustes. Fate solo talo un árbol" otra vez "Esa chica siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros. Nuestras reservas de leña se estaban acabando, así que fue a cortar una árbol viejo"

Wow… eso lo explica todo, no hay ningún misterio, supongo. Pero la pregunta que se viene a mi cabeza es ¿Dónde estaba el leñador? Mis pensamientos corrían mientras me sentaba a pelar las bayas. Lindy dijo que haría mermelada… Sip, estoy en el campo.

"Nanoha, Chrono y yo vamos a llevarlos a Yunno y a ti al mercado de agricultores en la plaza principal después del desayuno. ¿Esta bien?"

"Si, claro"

"Genial, por que el sábado es el segundo mejor día de por aquí" ella se inclino como si se secreteara. "Ya ves, el sábado casi todo mundo sale, así es sencillo conocerlos a todos… es un genial día para actualizarse con los chismes, rumores, es básicamente esencial." Sip, lo sabia, estoy con la reina de los chismes. "Confía en mi, tendremos un baile" claro que lo haremos. "además también podemos ayudar a mi padre que es agricultor, el es agricultor de frutas."

"esta bien, chismosas, ayúdenme a poner la mesa. Y…" abres de que Lindy terminara. Un motor diesel se oía en la entrada y la bocina sonó al poco tiempo.

"¡FATE!" la mujer de cabello verde grito.

"¡LO SE!" La chica de habitual suave voz le grito, "VOY A LACEAR CON SIGNUM: ADIOS"

EL motor murió inmediatamente después de que partiera, ¿Lacear? Tendré que preguntarle después a Amy. Supongo que Lindy noto la confusión en mi mirada por eso tranquilamente dijo "ellas usan el camión de Fate" todavía no entiendo. OH, bueno, el desayuno huele bien. Tal vez sea un buen día… espero...

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Canta para mi Parte II

**Capitulo 3: Canta para mi, Segunda Parte.**

Lista de canciones por orden de aparición

_I Love This Bar by Toby Keith_

_One More Day by Diamond Rio (Recomendada por la autora)_

_Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood_

_Insensitive by Leann Rimes (Recomendada por la autora)_

**Nanoha**

Mi día ha sido sorpresivamente bueno… hasta hace diez minutos que entre en un bar llamado _StrikerS_, aquí nadie lo llama así, sino que le dicen _Blue… _no se como llegaron a eso. Aun así sigo sonriendo. Ya no, por no el aspecto sucio, el olor a alcohol y el humo. No sino, porque Amy subió al escenario y anuncio: "Hola a todos" al parecer nadie le dijo que tiene el micrófono. "como todos saben, ESTA ES NOCHE DE KARAOKE" gritos y aplausos retumbaron en el local. Amy volvió a decir "Pero antes que todo, me gustaría que le den una calida bienvenida a mi nueva amiga, Nanoha" Mátenme ahora "ahora mostrémosle a esta chica de ciudad como CELEBRAMOS!" Con algo que sonó como un grito de guerra, la fiesta comenzó.

Para mi sorpresa, la gente se ofrecía para cantar… si ofrecer significaba que Amy amenazaba a algunos borrachos a cantar. La primera persona en ser "voluntaria" era un hombre viejo llamado Larry, que parecía respetar la norma de consumo legal de la tarde, cuando tropezó con dos sillas de camino al escenario. No estoy segura de que cantaba, pero si entendí "Cerveza a mis caballos" una vez, para mi horror, Yunno fue el siguiente… Amy ni siquiera lo voluntario. Sonreí cuando eligió la canción… DIOS MIO… ni siquiera lo obligaron. Chrono mira al rubio y la horrorizada expresión de mi rostro… escondiendo la risa en el hombro de Amy. La chica de pelo corto lo mira con preocupación y se mordió el labio en el proceso.

Entonces la tortura comenzó cuando él empezó a cantar…

Blame it all on my roots,

I showed up in boots,

And ruined your black tie affair

The last one to know,

The last one to show,

I was the last one you thought you'd see there

And I saw the saw a surprise,

And the fear in his eyes,

When I took his glass of champagne

I toasted you ,

Said honey we may be through,

But you'll never hear me complain

'Cause I got friends in low place,

Where the Whiskey drowns,

And the Beer chases my blues away,

But I'll be okay,

Now I'm not big on social graces,

Think I'll slip on down to the oasis,

Oh I got friends,

In low places

¡OH agonía! El pudo haber escogido algo que coincidiera con su tono, pero no, elige una canción con notas tan bajas a las que ni siquiera puede llegar. Ni me molesto en mirar alrededor… esos borrachos siguen bebiendo… otros tratan de ignorarlo y su mejor amigo Johnny, lo anima. ¡MALDITO SEA ESE HOMBRE!

Como mi novio destruye el debate de si puede cantar o no. Recuerdo mi aventura de hoy…

_Temprano ese día…_

Realmente me hubiese gustado apostar en el juego de basketball, pero yo no era la única que conocía el resultado. Cuando Chrono entra a la casa anuncia "PATIE TU TRASERO, CHICO" Amy casualmente dijo "me lo imagine", y Lindy murmuro "Lo sabia" pobre Yunno,… ah, sobrevivirá.

Después del desayuno, los cuatro subimos a la camioneta. Todos, excepto yo llevaban Jeans, cosa que no pasó desapercibida "Tenemos que comprarte algunos Jeans".

"Esta bien, tengo algunos"

Ella me miro por un tiempo y dijo "Necesitas mas" y caso cerrado.

Antes de que pudiéramos salir, Lindy hizo andar su plateada suburbana. En este momento algo hizo click "¿Quién cuida de Arf?" una pregunta que hizo que Yunno me mirara confundido y la mirada curiosa de los otros dos.

Después de un momento Chrono respondió: "Ella se fue con Fate. La pequeña loba la sigue a todos lados".

Sintiendo el aire frío, todo lo que pude decir fue: "Ya veo" El camión mantuvo una atmosfera silenciosa hasta que llegamos al mercado. Amy fue la primera en salir, la alegría de tener un poco de aire fresco. Chrono tenía una mirada de confusión en su rostro, que rápidamente cambio. Yunno sonrío mientras tomo mi mano.

Finalmente, en su territorio, la reina del chisme me tomo del brazo avisándole a Yunno "Chicos, desaparezcan, es mi tiempo de mostrarle a Nanoha cual es mi talento."

"OH, ¿esa es el puesto de tu padre?"

"Pff… si. No podría dejar de trabajar si vamos ahí primero. No, vamos al puesto de Shamal." Con una sonrisa que podría considerarse peligrosa en ese delicado rostro "ahora la verdad acerca de Shamal," se detuvo, y dijo "Como sabes, Shamal Yagami es la segunda mejor veterinaria del estado y altamente calificada en otros lugares. Tiene treinta años y nació en Japón, pero se mudo aquí cuando tenia siete años por que sus padres conocían a Lindy" la informante se detuvo nuevamente recordando algo "Lindy también es de Japón, eso es algo que te explicare después, de todas formas sus padres conocían a Lindy y después de visitarla una vez, decidieron mudarse. Los detalles son desconocidos. Actualmente ella vive con Signum Wolkenritter y se encarga de cuidar a su prima. Cambiando de tema, esto es lo bueno" esta vez se detuvo mirándome con curiosidad. "Ella esta CON Signum. Y Signum es mujer. ¿Qué te parece?" creo que fruncí el ceño, pero no por lo que me esta contando sino por su expresión.

"Ya veo. Bueno yo no tengo ningún problema con eso. Mis dos mejores amigas son lesbianas. Eso realmente no me molesta" la única vez fue cuando Arisa y Suzuka empezaron a confesar su amor eterno. Decirse "Te Amo" para ellas, es como decir "me gusta el arroz". Y si, eso me hace enojar por que yo no puedo decirlo con la misma facilidad. "Siempre y cuando dos personas estén enamoradas, nadie tiene nada que decir acerca del tema, creo"

Sonriendo ampliamente "Sabia que yo te gustaba" no pude evitar sonreír, entonces empezamos a movernos de nuevo "No todo el mundo comparte tu punto de vista referente al tema. Pero sus actitudes comenzaron a cambiar con el tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta que Signum y Shamal seguían siendo las personas que conocían desde niñas. Sin decir que no puedes enojarte con la persona que le salva la vida a tus animales. O Signum que es una entrenadora de caballos y nadie querrá un caballo que le parta el trasero." Dijo levantando una ceja "Pero para mi… ellas dos son candentes, por eso no me importa" Wow… que profundo.

No pude evitar reír ante eso "Correcto…" Este lugar se vuelve más interesante cada minuto.

"Vamos que ahí están" Dijo mientras caminamos a un puesto que decía _Klarer Wind_. "Sé que es un nombre extraño, pero créeme, lo vale" Tan pronto como llegamos una rubia de cabello corto se volvió para saludarnos.

"Amy, ¡buenos días! Y tu debes ser Nanoha." ¡AMY! Ella ha estado hablando de mí.

"¡OYE! ¡Shamal, se suponía que debías actuar como si no la conocieras!"

"Lo siento, pero tu la describiste tan detalladamente" Fue ahí cuando le di un golpe en el hombro a la habladora.

"¡AMY!"

"jejeje… lo siento Nanoha, pero solo le conté a Shamal, lo juro" Amy me dice.

"Hola, Boca-Suelta, ¿Dónde esta el perrito azul?" una adolescente de pelo rojo dijo. LA chica con ojos azul oscuro me mira detalladamente, y después de entender mi mirada curiosa "Takamachi, verdad" ella me dijo asintiendo y luego murmuro "¿Como no notarlo?"

"¡VITA! ¡¿Qué acaso nadie sabe actuar?" La desilusionada rata habladora exclamo echado la cabeza hacia atrás. La rata me mira de medio lado "Vamos Nanoha, ten un poco de corazón y esta vez lo juro y es verdad…. Solo les conté a Shamal… Vita… Signum… y Hayate y esas son todas, lo juro por mi madre" deje de mirarla fríamente… era inútil… me compadezco de Chrono. "Te quiero mucho" Amy dijo mientras me abraza "por la cosa real". "Ahora, Srta. Grosera, ella es Vita Wolkenritter, la hermana MENOR de Signum"

"¡Oye!, no creas que no entendí eso"

"Esperaba que lo hicieras, camarón, de todas formas pequeña, ¡Donde esta la mejor mitad de ti!"

"Tengo Diecinueve" Eso si es sorpresa. "No soy vieja como tu. Si estas hablando de la maestra de la oscuridad, ella esta en casa… haciendo trajes."

"Adecuado, ¿Eh?" Amy estaba tratando de no reír, pero no lo consiguió.

"Si… tema militar, del tipo cosplay japonés la ha corrompido"

"Entonces, te veo en _StrikerS_".

"Desafortunadamente… tengo que mantener un ojo en la amenaza, ya sabes como se pone cuando toma Ron." Vita mira al piso "Ella baila sobre la mesa pensando que es una Chica Mágica. Pfff... ¡Estúpida mujer!"

"Oh, vamos Hayate no es tan mala" huh? Yo tengo una amiga en la universidad que se llama Hayate.

"Si, Ella no es tan mala, por que tu estas en la misma mesa bailando como si estuvieras en Coyote Ugly!" Vita reclamo mirando a Amy.

"¡NO ES CIERTO! Yo…" Desconocido para mi entonces, pero Vita tenia razón.

Antes que la boca suelta pudiese decir algo Shamal detuvo su argumento "Esta bien, deténganse, terminaran espantando a los clientes. Y… Amy, es verdad" dijo, la mujer abrió la boca, teniendo una expresión consternada "Tanto tu y mi querida prima se vuelven un poco salvajes" Ahora me siento bien, teniendo a la que me molesta avergonzada. ¡Esperen! ¿Dijo prima? Antes de que pudiera procesarlo, dos brazos delgados se aferraban a mi cintura, haciéndome gritar del susto. Tan rápido como me tomo, me soltó, y aquellos brazos volvieron a su dueña para apretarse el estomago para reír.

"jajaja… jajaja, Gomen, gomen, Nano-chan" Sintiendo la voz de mi amiga de la universidad me guiño el ojo y me dijo "Bueno, bueno que coincidencia que aparecieras en mi ciudad natal, Nanoha-chan"

"¡Hayate!"

"La única, ahora ven aquí" no digas por la cosa real "Por la cosa real". Todas estas personas piensan lo mismo! Exprimiéndome hasta que no pueda respirar. ¡AIRE!

"Hayate, la estas asfixiando" Vita reprendió a la bromista. Que dios la bendiga.

"OH... no te pongas celosa amor." La chica de ojos azules miro extrañada a Hayate, por las pistas ella debe ser su novia. Volviendo la atención hacia a mi, la mano de Hayate-chan aun seguía apretando mi brazo, hasta que dijo "Veo que conociste a mi prima" ella mira a Shamal, "Y a mi preciosa, y dulce mitad" después de decir eso miro a Vita, y se lanzó, cuando digo lanzó literalmente lo hizo. Loco pero dulce abrazo. "¿Me extrañaste?"

"No" dijo Vita inexpresiva

"Oh, vamos, perdóname" Hayate suplicaba para que Vita cambiara esa mirada amenazante, "Shama, necesito que me prestes a Vita, gracias. Y Nanoha-chan, lo siento por dejarte tan pronto. Pero vamos de compras el lunes. Si, bien" la loca grito. Te juro que escuche "Ahora, vamos a desnudarte"

"HAYATE, NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS TAN PERVERTIDAS" todas escuchamos eso.

"Mídanse" dijo la rubia. Luego continuo "¿Así que conociste a Hayate en la universidad?"

"OH, uh, si. Ella esta en todas mis clases de educación" Hayate estaba estudiando para ser profesora de matemáticas y yo de educación física, lo que me gusta hacer "Hayate-chan es una d mis mejores amigas en la universidad"

"Ya veo. Hayate y Yunno fueron a Japón, todos tenemos familia que vive allá, Hayate siempre ha amado Japón"

"Lo note. ella no tenia problemas para hablar japonés. De hecho, ella es la razón por la que mi ingles mejoro notablemente desde la escuela secundaria." Le debo mucho a la chica salvaje.

"Bueno, al parecer el mundo se hace mas y mas pequeño cada día" Amy declaro "Oye Shamal ¿podrías darme algunas cremas para las contusiones, gel antibiótico y gel para las quemaduras? Tía Lindy lo pidió. Gracias" Mientras Shamal iba a buscar el pedido Amy dijo "Shamal hace sus propias cremas y gel curativos de diferentes plantas que crecen alrededor. Para humanos y animales, impresionante, ¿verdad?

Sorprendida ante tal habilidad, respondí "Si, muy impresionante" Caray, esta gente puede sorprenderte en un pequeño pueblo. Algo en el agua. Entonces…

"Nanoha!" La voz de Yunno llamo mi atención. Al darme vuelta para saludarlo vi a su amigo, Johnny, lo reconozco por fotos. "Genial, te encontré" nop me perdiste.

"Sip"

"Me gustaría que conocieras a mi mejor amigo, Johnny Lanster"

"Es un placer conocerte" le dije extendiendo mi mano. Que me condenen si recibo un abrazo de este tipo. No mas cosa real! Bueno hay una persona que no me importaría si me abraza…

Me estrecho la mano y la beso "Encantado de conocerte. Y Nanoha" se formo una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro "si mi amigo aquí" señalando a Yunno, "Es incapaz de satisfacer una cosa tan sexi como tu, por favor, permíteme revisarte" Fue entonces cuando mi novio intervino para sacarme del agarre de su amigo. Johnny grito Yunno "incluso untaría de mantequilla tu biscocho"

Yunno lo golpeo en la nuca diciendo "Volveremos después"

"Wow…" es mas de lo que podía decir.

"Un verdadero recibimiento Lanster… aun no has conocido a su hermana. Ahí será cuando quedes realmente sorprendida" Dijo Amy levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, ya tengo mis cosas, así que vamos a vender un poco de fruta, compañera, adiós Shamal" mi castaña guía dijo mientras se dirigía al puesto de su padre.

"Ya lo estuve cuando te conocí" grite mientras corría para alcanzarla.

Después de la venta volvimos a "La fortaleza" para prepararnos, ahora eso nos trae al presente donde juraría que estoy escuchando al idiota de Johnny gritando a coro con Yunno. La canción, Killing me Softly, seria la canción que aplicaría este momento.

Cuando Yunno termino el ultimo verso por el final del la segunda ronda de matar esa canción. Chrono controlo su risa. Él mira hacia el bar y su sonrisa creció gradualmente. "Saquen a esos dos del escenario antes de que los clientes se vayan" el dijo yendo detrás de Amy para que la escuchara por encima del chillido final. Después de una mirada confusa de Amy, Chrono asiente con la cabeza en dirección a la barra. "miren quien acaba de entrar."

Siguiendo su mirada no podría decir que fue lo capturo su atención, ademas de alguien con una chaqueta de cuero con capucha.

"Veo que La reina relámpago finalmente llego" Amy sonríe mientras camina al escenario. Quitándole el micrófono a Yunno y mandándolo a sentar… gracias a Dios. "Gracias Yunno por este magnifica presentación, pero no estas cantando en la boda de nadie." Todo el mundo río de eso. "Todo el mundo"

**Fate**

Se que esta es noche de Karaoke. De hecho me estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberla creado porque Amy siempre me pide "Voluntariamente" que cante, no solo una canción, sino toda la noche. Intento entrar sin ser detectada, vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra con capucha que cubría mi incriminatorias larga y rubia cabellera. Mientras caminaba, mire a mí alrededor pensando que alguien estaba muriendo al escuchar esos gritos, pero solo era Yunno. El todavía no podía cantar ni un poquito. Yendo a la barra para chequear, "Oye Blue, como va todo?"

"aww… bien, señorita Fate. Todos están disfrutando" en cuando vi a mi hermano en el escenario atrás de mi, "El alcohol ayuda" el hombre dijo sonriendo "¿Una cerveza? Directamente de la botella, cierto?"

"Si, GraciasBlue" tome un trago de mi _Blue moon_, estaba a punto de entrar a mi oficina hasta que lo necesitara, ya que Hayate y mi cuñada no estaban bailando sobre la mesa… aun. Cuando escuche…

"Todo mundo, pongan sus pies bailarines en la pista de baile porque la Enforcer de _StrikerS_¸ ha llegado. Fate no te atrevas a meterte a esa habitación. Trae tu sexi trasero acá…" Yo sabia que no podría escapar… le había echo una promesa a Chrono. Mierda… "AHORA"

"Esta bien, Ya voy" Grite en respuesta.

Le lanzo mi chaqueta a Chrono, yo sé que el me vendió, la sangre es mas espesa que el agua. "Cuídala, Rata" me gustaría poder recuperarla rápido. Por suerte no escogí pantalones deportivos. En ves de eso llevaba una falda corta de algodón y una blusa de tirantes negra con correas y botas hasta el muslo. No soy puta, solo los estoy haciendo desear que si lo fuera. Subiendo al escenario, miro alrededor para ver a la gente de siempre, my rubio hermano me mira, y la castaña con hermosos orbes zafiro a su lado. Enfocándome en Amy otravez veo su sonrisa.

"Oh, Estas que ardes" Escuchando Gritos y silbidos por todo el bar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante los gritos, le quito el micrófono y me aseguro de hablar en el para decirle "Si yo canto para ustedes, quiero que prometas que tú y tu grupo de allá… " Señalando a Hayate que mira inocentemente en su uniforme café. "No van a hacer tonterías ni ponerse a bailar encima de mis mesas quitándose la ropa". Al verla sorprendida con la boca abierta y todos los demás riendo, eso es suficiente venganza para mi. "Viendo como se están conteniendo…" me dirijo a la multitud "¿Qué es lo que los borrachos quieren oír?" Escuchando las peticiones que hicieron, yo ya sabia lo que querían escuchar, ellos siempre lo quieren "Esta bien, esta bien ya cállense" Como pueden ver este no es mi primer rodeo. "Voy a cantar _I love this bar,_ pero… necesito un poco de ayuda. Chrono ven aquí" Él sonrío y negó con la cabeza… estaba nervioso pero necesitaba una canción antes para cantar para ella. "Oh, parece que mi hermano tiene pánico escénico… o tal vez…. Él no es un hombre…no, no es un suficientemente un vaquero para cantar." Esa mirada. Nadie esperaba eso. "Sip, el no es un vaquero!"

Cuando termine, el se toma un trago y pronunciando cada palabra "DEMONIOS, NO. YO SOY UN VAQUERO" corrió hacia el escenario tomando el segundo micrófono.

"Bien, vamos a hacerlo" Cantamos con todo, tan así que no necesitábamos palabras. Cuando empezamos se empezaron a escuchar los gritos.

We got winners, we got losers

Chain smokers and boozers

And we got yuppies, we got bikers

We got thirsty hitchhikers

And the girls next door dress up like movie stars

Mientras cantaba señale a la persona que se identifica con las palabras, esta ves Hayate. Quien se veía contenta al ser el centro de atención. Todos sonríen.

Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar

We got cowboys, we got truckers

Broken-hearted fools and suckers

And we got hustlers, we got fighters

Early birds and all-nighters

And the veterans talk about their battle scars

Señale a mi apasionado compañero de cabello azul. Para los veteranos, Asentí con la cabeza mirando a Blue que tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras cantaba a coro con nosotros.

Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar

I love this bar

It's my kind of place

Just walkin' through the front door

Puts a big smile on my face

It ain't too far, come as you are

Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar

Me encanta esta canción, mas aun cuando el publico se involucra con nosotros. Hasta Chrono tenia los ojos cerrados y meneaba el pie en cada "I love this bar" ponía todo su corazón.

I've seen short skirts, we got high-techs

Blue-collar boys and rednecks

Apuntaba a Johnny Lanster mientras cantaba.

And we got lovers, lots of lookers

And I've even seen dancing girls and hookers

And we like to drink our beer from a mason jar

Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar

Yes I do

Es justo ahora cuando los vándalos se suman a pesar de lo borrachos que se encuentran , ellos conocían cada palabra.

I like my truck (I like my truck)

I like my girlfriend (I like my girlfriend)

I like to take her out to dinner

I like a movie now and then

But I love this bar

Chrono con toda su gloria dijo "I luuv this bar" y todo mundo empezó a gritar mas fuerte.

It's my kind of place

Just trollin' around the dance floor

Puts a big smile on my face

No cover charge, come as you are

Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar

Hmm, hmm, hmm I just love this ol' bar

Cuando terminamos todo el publico grito "Cheee-Whooooos" y "Rayos como amo este bar" pude escucharlo por todos lados. Todos estaban sonriendo y emocionados. Mire a Chrono, que tenia una gran sonrisa, sin mas grande que cualquiera de los que estaba aquí. Miro a Amy y luego a mí, con una amplia sonrisa asintió. "¡Suficiente animales!" Quien diría que gritaría tan fuerte "Silencio, silencio" Cuando empezaron a callarse hable de nuevo "Ahora que tenemos su atención" hice una pausa para darle emoción "Tengo una petición especial que hizo un amigo hace dos semanas" Dándole golpecitos al Chrono en el hombro "Para cantar una canción que significa mucho para él, así que ahora te la doy hermano, Chrono."

"Gracias a todos por su tiempo" Chrono dijo sentado en un taburete. Luego miro a Amy, con los ojos llenos de amor y adoración "Amy, sé que siempre te digo que hemos estado demasiado tiempo juntos" sonríe mientras hace una pausa "pero debes saber que así no es como realmente me siento. Así que si tienes alguna duda, déjame tomar un descanso" apague la música y tome una guitarra y se la di a él, luego colocando los micrófonos en posición. Empezamos la introducción Chrono tocando la guitarra y yo sentada en el piano. Entonces, Chrono comenzó a cantar.

Last night I had a crazy dream

A wish was granted just for me

It could be for anything

I didn't ask for money

Or a mansion in Malibu

I simply wished, for one more day with you

Mientras Chrono cantaba, algunos en la pista de baile comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la canción. Chrono había escogido la canción hace dos semanas yo le había ayudado a practicar. Pero la emoción y la verdad en cada letra que decía le dieron una calidad única.

One more day

One more time

One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied

But then again

I know what it would do

Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

Las lágrimas de Amy empezaron a caer, dándole una mirada a Chrono donde exponía todos sus sentimientos.

First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl

Then I'd unplug the telephone

And keep the TV off

I'd hold you every second

Say a million I love you's

That's what I'd do, with one more day with you

El publico se puso serio de pensar en la persona que había suplicado a dios por tener un día mas, solo un poco mas de tiempo.

One more day

One more time

One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied

But then again

I know what it would do

Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

Mirando hacia la multitud, vi unos ojos zafiro que no se centraban en Chrono, ni Yunno, sino en mí, rápidamente endurecí mi rostro en una expresión fría mientras sacaba la tristeza.

Leave me wishing still, for one more day

Leave me wishing still, for one more day

One more day

One more day

Cuando el peliazul cantante termino, cerro sus ojos, respiro profundamente y enfoco su mirada en la chica que protege "Amy, se que no diré lo suficiente pero amo y admiro tu… dominancia, tus bromas, tus chismes. Lo único que espero es tener muchos días, así que por favor cumple mi deseo y cásate conmigo"

Nunca en todos estos años vi a Amy quedar sin palabras. Pero allí esta, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de contener el torrente de lágrimas de felicidad que quería escapar. Ella trato de mirarlo pero no pudo, el caballero azul se puso de pie para caminar y arrodillarse frente a ella. En el proceso abrió una cajita negra. "¿Qué dices, Amy Limette, concedes a este chico campesino su deseo?"

Tragando los sollozos, la chica de ojos violeta vio a los ojos del muchacho y le dijo "Maldito seas Chrono, vas a hacer que mi maquillaje se corra… y si tonto ¡SI!" Chrono coloco el anillo en su dedo y le dio un buen beso en los labios. Todo el mundo empezó a animar y felicitar a la pareja recién comprometida que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Felicitaciones a los dos. Por cierto Amy, recuerdas cuando te pregunte por tu proposición soñada", ella asintió "Bueno iba a esperar hasta el miércoles, por tu cumpleaños, pero tenia que hacerte enloquecer justo ahora… por que esos sueños se harán realidad a fines de este mes." Tres semanas…

"No, NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA! FATE TE AMO!" Ella beso a Chrono otra vez y ambos rieron de la emoción.

"Ahora podemos CELEBRAR!, BLUE, PREPARALO, UNA RONDA PARA TODOS CORTESIA DE LA CASA" grite... Bueno es tiempo de festejar. Al empezar nuevamente la música escogí mi favorita.

**Nanoha**

Wow… sin palabras. No pude evitar sonreír por Amy, por un lado Chrono realmente puede cantar, por no hablar de hacerlo maravillosamente. Luego por decir todas esas cosas… menos por lo de dominante incluso así fue lindo. Pero lo que realmente llamo mi atención, desde la canción anterior fueron largas, marcadas… ¿mencione un par de piernas largas vestidas con un apretado cuero negro? Eso es un crimen, por no mencionar la silueta que mostraba. Alguien llame al 9-1-1 por que esto es ILEGALMENTE hermoso. La cosa es que va a cantar de nuevo. Dios misericordioso. Mis ojos nunca volverán a ser los mismos. Detengan este crimen, alguien esta violando la ley de… de… de hacerme sentir insignificante. Si, estoy celosa, completamente celosa. Es probable… no, muy probable que este escrito en toda mi cara mientras la observo… este capricho y tan hermoso ser de la naturaleza. El demonio angelical puede cantar,… no solo cantar… sino que igual a Leann Rimes. ¡Es obsceno! Por no hablar de que también tiene un buen corazón…

OH, ella escogió una canción apropiada para ella misma… solo cambia las palabras a vaquera por vaquero y ojos rojos en vez de azul. Yunno esta un poco agitado, supongo que es donde estoy completamente concentrada en su hermana cuando se fue a buscar bebidas. ¿Qué debo hacer?, Fate acaba de comenzar

You better take it from me

That boy is like a disease

You run and you try and you're tryin' to hide

And you're wondering why you can't get free

¿Por que no me puedo librar de esos ojos?

He's like a curse, he's like a drug

You'll get addicted to his love

You wanna get out, but he's holdin' you down

'Cause you can't live without one more touch

No soy adicta, que tonta... solo no puedo... mi cuello se romperá solo puedo mirar hacia delante.

He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

Genial, bebidas…OH, "Que", trago para poder hablar "Gracias Yunno." Lo beso en la mejilla por traerme mi _Blue Moo_n. Entonces, rápidamente giro para ver si me perdí algo.

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life

Me muevo al ritmo de la canción y sus caderas. En algún lugar, Hayate-Chan ya esta en una mesa gritando a Fate "¡ERES UNA CASANOVA!" Como Vita suplica para que se baje, pero termina siendo empujada para unirse a la mesa y empezar a bailar.

I see that look on your face

You ain't hearing what I say

So I'll say it again, 'cause I been where you been

And I know how it ends, you can't get away

"Que fue eso Amy" pregunte, intentando de actuar como si el ruido del lugar me hiciera incapaz de concentrar.

"Ella es genial, no es así" Amy responde.

"Increíble" pude decir antes de que Yunno volviera con mas bebidas. Huston tenemos problemas. Ignorando el alcoholismo por un minuto hice la pregunta que me estaba molestando. "Por que dijiste '_Enforces_ de _StrikerS'_? y como puede ella pedir una ronda de bebidas?"

"Porque es la dueña del lugar" de ninguna manera…

"Pero, pense que Blue…" El lugar se llama Blue.

"Blue solía ser el dueño pero paso por un momento complicado el año pasado, entonces Fate lo compro y lo dividieron en 50-50. Nadie lo sabe, ellos solo creen que el nombre cambio" Amy grito dejándome asombrada, mientas la cantante decía los últimos versos.

Run run away, don't let him mess with your mind

He'll tell you anything you wanna hear

He'll break you heart, it's just a matter of time

But just remember

He's a, a good time, cowboy Casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feeling that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life

Oh, you better run for your life

Oh, you better run for your life

No creo que me pueda mover, ni menos correr. Fate continúa con su canción y con su insinuante traje, incluso grite algo. Que no recuerdo. Como estaba borracha y tenia un buen momento bailando, aunque no tuviera pareja lo que me llevo a buscar una. La noche terminaba solo los fanáticos quedaban incluyendo cuatro de nosotros.

Fate tomo aliento y dijo "muy bien todo mundo estamos próximos a cerrar así que solo una mas. ¿Cuál podría ser?"

"una lenta" alguien dijo

Con una voz muy clara, una hermosa rubia en estrecha competencia con Fate… cerca, pero no tanto… otra vez hablando de celos por el alcohol "¿que tal _Insensitive_?"

Fate pareció reconocer la voz como ella empezó a buscar a la persona que pronuncio esas palabras. Parecía como que sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza cuando respondió "Esta bien…" cerro los ojos y la canción empezó recuerdo como si con esa canción el hizo que el ambiente se pusiera frío, vagamente trato de mantenerlo.

How do you cool your lips

After a summer's kiss?

How do you rid the sweat

After the body bliss?

How do you turn your eyes

From the romantic glare?

How do you block the sound of a voice

You'd know anywhere?

Los ojos de Fate cerrados poniendo una expresión que hacia juego con la canción. Vi como el micrófono tomaba cada parte.

Oh, I really should have known

By the time you drove me home

By the vagueness in your eyes

Your casual goodbyes

By the chill in your embrace

The expression on your face

Told me, maybe you might have some advice to give

On how to be insensitive

Los ojos de todos estaban cerrados mientras se movían en la pista de baile, perdidos en la música, probablemente Yunno también. Pero mi mirada estaba pendiente de la rubia parada en esa esquina, mirando como si se supiera la letra de memoria, mirando como si esas palabras las hubiese experimentado de primera mano.

How do you numb your skin

After the warmest touch?

How do you slow your blood

After the body rush?

How do you free your soul

After you've found a friend?

How do you teach your heart

It's time to fall in love again?

Cualquier persona podría sentir el dolor de la canción, ¿Quizás Fate?

Oh, you probably won't remember me

It's probably ancient history

I'm one of the chosen few

Who went ahead and fell for you

I'm out of vogue, I'm out of touch

I fell to fast, I feel too much

I thought that you might have some advice to give

On how to be insensitive

I really should have known

By the time you drove me home

By the vagueness in your eyes

Your casual goodbyes

By the chill in your embrace

The expression on your face

Told me, maybe you might have some advice to give

On how to be insensitive, insensitive, insensitive

Solo cuando Fate termino. La rubia de pelo largo con ojos azules dejo la mirada rubí siguiendo la ultima línea de la canción. Bajando la mirada otra vez. Todo mundo se detuvo a aplaudir y me di cuenta de que Amy vio a la misteriosa visitante. Ella murmuro a nadie en particular, "parece que el problema volvió a casa"

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_****_Hola a todos los lectores, bueno aqui le dejo el tercer capitulo, espero les guste y perdonen la demora. espero tener proximamente el cuarto capitulo.

Saludos.

V0dka-T.


End file.
